Neh Sasuke!
by minimini-san
Summary: On shot, lemon Cuidado!. ALgo um tanto romântico e pervertido, um encontro inesperado no lugar onde eles haviam terminado...SasuNaru, amo mesmo!


One-shot gente, espero que gostem

.

.

.

.

Alguém ai de cima, ou pode ser daqui da Terra mesmo, pode me dizer o porquê?Por que eu não consigo abrir mão de você?

Sabe eu venho pensando, e pensando no motivo, mas juro Teme que não faço a mínima idéia, sempre achei que fosse pela nossa amizade, que você faz questão de dizer que nunca existiu e que já não existe mais, só que...eu não sei, talvez eu...te considere mais que como amigo e mais que como irmão, é só que...eu não sei o que é Sasuke, só sei que não consigo desistir, e ainda vou te trazer de volta, depois eu penso no que é.

NEh!Sasuke, será que você se sente como eu, ou...realmente seus sentimentos são o que você diz ser...inexistentes?

Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso, você me prova que nunca esqueceu de nós e do time 7, toda vez que fala que vai me matar,e não me mata, que diz para que eu desista, mas nunca me faz desistir de verdade. Sabe Teme?Eu consigo ver um pouco através desse seu rosto indiferente, estranho como ele nunca pareceu indiferente á mim, você até que tentava...hehe...e se tentava, mas não tinha jeito, até mesmo agora com a sua cara de quem chupa limão o tempo todo e seus olhos de boneca chinesa, eu vejo Teme, vejo seu olhar vacilar em um brilho inexplicável quando olha pra mim, vejo seu lábio se mover sutilmente, num sorriso quase imperceptível quando digo mais uma vez que vou te levar de volta, e eu percebo Sasuke, percebo seu peito se elevar de uma forma mais rápida, sua respiração se alterar só um pouco quando chega perto de mim dizendo que vai me matar. Eu percebo Teme, e sei que não é coisa da minha cabeça, também não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas penso que isso signifique que você não é tão frio quanto quer ser, e que você ainda não se esqueceu...de tudo.É nisso que acredito, e não tem como me fazer acreditar que eu estou errado . Por que eu Uzumaki Naruto, nunca desisto e nunca deixo uma pessoa importante para mim de lado, muito menos você...e odeio não saber o porque, mas...isso a gente acerta quando eu estiver com você aqui.

-Ai droga, falando com esse retrato de novo?- reclamo devolvendo nossa foto do time 7 para a cômoda- não, da próxima vez vou falar isso tudo pessoalmente- coço a cabeça numa demonstração de tédio, preciso sair desse apartamento, preciso sair um pouco para tomar ar, preciso voltar lá novamente

Saio rapidamente pelas ruas de Konoha, consigo passar pelos guardas sem ser visto, com certeza é imprudência sair assim, na situação que estamos, se eu for capturado muita coisa ruim pode acontecer, mas eu preciso, sinto que não conseguirei mais respirar se não voltar naquele lugar, o lugar onde tudo pareceu ter acabado, mas onde uma outra coisa começou. Vale do fim, nunca me pareceu o fim Sasuke, jamais será o fim para mim, por que...eu não sei...mas sinto que aquele lugar é especial. Me aproximo finalmente, ainda estão lá as estátuas, ainda está lá a água, e os rochedos, e...me surpreendo ao ver que ali, sentado na cabeça da estátua do Madara está ...você

Meu coração salta, sinto uma incrível ansiedade dentro de mim, minha respiração começa a acelerar, meus passos se tornam mais rápidos, não tem problema se você perceber que estou chegando, por que eu quero que você perceba que eu estou chegando, e se você fugir provará que não consegue me encarar porque ainda não se esqueceu, e se você ficar, eu irei te falar, irei te falar todas a minhas dúvidas, meus pensamentos, tudo o que eu vejo em você, tudo que eu estou sentindo, seja lá o que for, e talvez você possa me dizer o que é.

Você vira o seu olhar para mim, e você...não foge...seus olhos ficam surpresos, mas você não vai embora,vou para o seu lado, me agacho até chegar a sua altura e você continua apenas me olhando, um olhar que eu não sei o que quer dizer, mas que me hipnotiza, tornando-me incapaz de desviar dele, não está frio, não está inexpressivo, mas eu não sei dizer o que é

-Só posso estar sonhando de novo?- sua voz está macia Sasuke, está gentil...sua mão se estende lentamente para tocar o meu rosto, quando ela o alcança sinto minha bochecha esquentar, sua mão está tão fria!E mesmo assim parecia queimar a minha pele, é caloroso Sasuke, é agradável, uno minha mão a sua, sentindo mais daquela carícia e fechando meus olhos para que o sentimento bom que eu sentia se intensificasse

-È real Teme- respondo encarando seus olhos surpresos, você se levanta bruscamente e ameaça sair- Hein Teme!Não está com o Madara?Tem certeza que ele não vai brigar por você me encontrar e não me levar para ele?- pergunto, para teste, você não ia me levar, você só fala, mas nunca o faz

-Hoje, eu não estou de serviço- você responde ainda de costas, não me deixando ver sua expressão, será que sabe que eu consigo distinguir o que sente por ela?Não adianta Teme, sua resposta já me confirmava, e mesmo que você não a tivesse dito, a maneira como seus ombros sobem levemente e suas mãos se apertam um pouco quando reprimi o que realmente sente, já o tinha denunciado a muito tempo

-Hoje, eu também não estou de serviço, não vou te pedir, ou te obrigar a voltar, mas pode conversar comigo?Como estranhos?Apenas alguém que você encontrou?-pergunto para atraí-lo ao que quero lhe dizer, você jamais aceitaria isso, mas vejo que pelo jeito que suas mãos se soltaram e seus ombros relaxaram que você irá aceitar, por que você precisa disso tanto quanto eu

E como previ, você não respondeu, apenas voltou e se sentou ao meu lado, mais perto do que eu esperava, tocando seu antebraço no meu, e encarando o céu estrelado, como se quisesse esconder o que estava pensando, ou estava pensando no que queria esocnder. Mas não hoje Sasuke, hoje eu quero mostrar, expor tudo que penso e sinto, para que você me diga, o que somos realmente

-Neh...eu tinha um amigo...-começo, você finge não escutar, mas sei que pelas sua postura ereta e seu olhar vago , que está totalmente atento ao que estou falando- ele era um chato, exibicionista, mas...legal, confiável e até mesmo gentil ás vezes, mesmo não querendo ser...nós brigávamos muito...mas sempre achei que nos divertíamos bastante com isso, eu sabia que ele se divertia também...e esse meu amigo se tornou um irmão para mim...- sinto seus dedos se friccionaram um pouco na rocha, será que a palavra irmão te machucava?-...até que ele, sabe ele sempre se chamou de vingador e sempre disse que iria se vingar...e então ele, escolheu ficar só...escolheu ir embora em busca dessa vingança...sabe, não que eu goste desse negócio de vingança,mas se era realmente isso que ele queria e eu não poderia fazer nada para mudar...ele podia ter me pedido ajuda...eu o teria seguido...eu teria ficado ao lado dele...não importa o que ele quisesse ou fizesse...só que parece que ele não quis isso...e nós...nesse mesmo lugar, lutamos...lutamos um contra o outro...e ele poderia ter me matado...mas ele não matou...e eu jurei que o traria de volta...depois de alguns anos, nós nos reencontramos, ele disse que não me matou por capricho e que nós nunca fomos amigos de verdade, muito menos irmãos...sabe doeu, machucou muito, ouvi-lo dizer tudo isso, mas por algum motivo eu nunca me deixei abalar, nunca desisti dele, e tudo porque sempre que ele diz uma coisa para me ferir, ou quando me ataca, algo nele, pequenos hábitos e costumes que eu aprendi observar, me dizem que ele está querendo dizer outra coisa ou fazer outra coisa que não é aquela- seus olhos saem das estrelas no céu e pela primeira vez desde que comecei a falar, você me olha, surpreso, mas logo depois com um sorriso torto, de lado

-Foi sempre você não é?Foi sempre só você que conseguiu e ainda consegue me conhecer melhor do que ninguém, me conhece melhor que eu mesmo- você me encara com seu sorriso e a luz dos seus olhos se torna presente, por algum motivo meu coração acelera e eu fico extremamente feliz com o que disse

-Neh, Sasuke- tomo fôlego para falar- o que eu sinto por você?O que você sente por mim?O que somos um do outro?Eu...sinto que gosto de você mais que como amigo e mais que como irmão...me diz o que eu sinto?

Seus olhos refletem, brilham mais, pareceu ter descoberto ou encontrado algo, algo nas minhas perguntas?

Você se levanta, anda até minha frente, se ajoelha entra minhas pernas e pousa sua mão no meu queixo, me fitando com os olhos impedindo que os meus se desviassem mesmo que fosse por um segundo

-Neh, Sasuke, você sabe me responder?- pergunto mais uma vez lhe encarando

Você não diz nada, mas seu rosto de move lentamente vindo ao encontro do meu, seus lábios se abrem sutilmente e seus olhos se fecham, você vai me beijar?Sinto sua respiração na minha face, essa sensação é tão boa!Meu coração parece não querer se acalmar dentro do meu peito e ouço que o seu também não está calmo, meus olhos se fecham, e eu espero com meus lábios entreabertos o doce sabor dos seus.

Sinto sua boca na minha, se movendo gentilmente, isso é bom Sasuke!Me sinto tão feliz!algo úmido começa a entrar em minha boca, sua língua?Aproximo a minha língua da invasora para tocá-la, lentamente sentindo o seu sabor, sua textura,seu corpo se inclinar sobre o meu,se deitando por cima de mim, sentindo o seu peso sobre o meu corpo, sem que nossas bocas se separem. Neh Sasuke, algo está pressionado a região entres minhas pernas, minhas calças estão apertadas, será que você vai se separar quando perceber que estou excitado?Não você não vai, porque...o que está me pressionando é seu...você também está excitado não é?Algo começa a levantar minha camiseta?Ah!É a sua mão, acariciando minha cintura, minha barriga, levantando minha camisa com ela. Seu kimono cai pelos ombros, você quebra o beijo me olhando firmemente, e tudo fica preto por um segundo enquanto minha camiseta passa por minha cabeça, ficou um pouco frio Sasuke, mas logo seu peito nu se junta ao meu para me aquecer e sua boca volta a beijar a minha.

Hein Sasuke?O que estamos fazendo?Isso é certo?È só que...está tão bom!

Você não está satisfeito está?Eu também não estou Sasuke, meu corpo quer mais de você e o seu parece querer mais do meu, pois sinto você puxar minhas calças para baixo, e no fim levando com elas meus sapatos, me deixando nu, novamente sinto frio, a rocha é gelada embaixo de mim, mas algo me aquece, minhas cabeça gira Sasuke, ouço um grito estranho de prazer?Um gemido?Um gemido meu?Sua mão está lá Sasuke?Ela realmente poderia estar ai?Se movendo ao longo da minha intimidade dessa forma?Sua boca mais uma vez se separa da minha, você me olha?Um olhar desejoso, nunca o havia visto em você, será um olhar novo?Sua mão aperta com mais força, ouço meu próprio gemido mais uma vez, eu deveria gritar dessa forma Sasuke?Eu não sei se isso é certo para um homem, mas...eu não consigo evitar...é você quem está me tocando e eu...não consigo evitar

Sinto sua mão soltar, meu corpo reclama por essa ação, olho para você interrogativamente, e vejo você desfazendo o laço de sua roupa se desfazendo do resto de pano que restava em seu corpo, também ficando nu, NEh Sasuke eu...eu deveria te achar tão bonito assim?Deveria gostar tanto de te ver sem roupa e sobra mim?

Seu corpo se cola ao meu, sinto em cada parte que ele toca uma faísca passar por mim, Hein Sasuke a sua coisa está se esfregando na minha, isso é certo?Estamos fazendo algo certo?

Sasuke, eu...meu corpo está todo em chamas...por que ele está assim?O seu também está?Você se move tão intensamente, me beija tão intensamente, acho que...estou perdendo minha conciência...me sinto flutuar, tudo está tão leve, algo, algo me melou eu...eu fiz aquilo?eu cheguei lá?A sensação é boa Sasuke, já estou voltando da minha viagem, será que...você pode me dar mais?

Ah!Você pode...sua mão me limpou?Não, você apenas a sujou para me melecar em outro lugar, Neh Sasuke!Já me sinto excitado de novo, o que você vai fazer agora?Ai!Dói um pouco, isso é seu dedo ai dentro?Au!Mais um dedo?AH!AH!Por que eles se movem?Por que estou gritando?Ah!Ah!Seja o que for que estiver fazendo é bom Sasuke, é muito bom!

Por que eles saíram?Você não quer mais mantê-los ai?Ah!Você está abrindo mais a minhas pernas, está levantando mais o meu quadril, hein Sasuke o que você vai fazer?Seu quadril está se aproximando mais do meu, ei Sasuke, a sua coisa está tocando em mim, sua mãos estão me abrindo Sasuke, o que você vai fazer?Ei Sasuke?Por que a sua coisa está tocando ai?Por que ela está tocando na minha entrada?Você quer fazer com ela a mesma coisa que fez com seus dedos?Será que isso é certo?Isso não vai doer?AAHh!Dói Sasuke, dói, sua coisa está entrando em mim, ela...está me rasgando...dói Sasuke, ah!Ela está dentro de mim Sasuke, você está completamente dentro de mim, isso...não está doendo tanto agora...o que você vai fazer Sasuke?Ah!Está saindo?Isso é bom Sasuke, ah!É bom...está entrando novamente, você está se movendo, se movendo dentro de mim Sasuke, a sua coisa está entrando e saindo de mim...isso é gostoso ah!Isso é gostoso Sasuke, o que é isso?Está melhor que antes, ah!Está mais forte, mais forte, mais rápido, são suas mãos me abrindo mais, é a sua coisa se enfiando mais?Neh Sasuke, eu estou gemendo, eu deveria estar gemendo?Neh Sasuke, eu sou um garoto, você deveria esta fazendo isso com um garoto?Eu não sei, mas por favor continue...

A sua boca, ela está de volta a minha, Sasuke, me sinto levitar de novo, algo me molhou por dentro, foi você?Você Também chegou lá?Também estar levitando?

Neh Sasuke, estou de volta, estou cansado, sinto seu corpo cair sobre o meu, você também já voltou?Sua cabeça repousa em meu peito, seu cheiro é tão bom!Minha mão se move para acariciar suas madeixas negras, olho para o céu, está escuro, mas as estrelas estão lindas Sasuke, está tudo tão lindo, tão perfeito! eu me sinto tão feliz!

-Neh Sasuke- digo suavemente lhe acariciando a cabeça e abraçando o seu corpo que repousa sobre o meu- então era isso?

-Você Já sabe o que é?- você pergunta se aconchegando mais no meu peito- eu já sabia a muito tempo, só não sabia que era recíproco

-Neh!Sasuke então esse tempo todo era Amor?

.........................................................................................................................................................

Hi Hi

One shot um tanto grandinha

=]

Espero que tenham gostado

Esta um tando quanto com vontade de escrever algo assim

Será que mereço reviews?

Beijos!


End file.
